User blog:Jaggedthorn/New Mary Sue Test
The Old Mary Sue test doesn't really revolve entirely with Bionicle, so CL, Mizz, Mazeka, I've decided it must be edited to fit with the universe of course and 'its' laws and physics and the more common stories here on the wiki.. Hence why I'm making this blog. It will still retain a lot of elements from what we've worked on. Mary Sue Test 1.Is your character a crossbreed/hybrid of any kind? 2 *With all of the advantage of the two derivative species? 3 *And none of the disadvantages? 3 2. Does the character have an unusual, non-negative physical trait that sets him apart from others? 2 *Does it involve the character's eyes? 1 *Is it important to the plot? 2 *Does the character habitually share profound wisdom or knowledge? 1 3. Does the character habitually share profound wisdom or knowledge? 1 *Does this often help her/him save the day? 1 *Does the character “just know things,” without explanation? 4 4. Are others' rules bent or broken to accommodate this character in the plot? 2 *Are the natural laws of the universe broken as well? 3 5. Is your character openly violent, yet only toward those whom she/he believes “deserve it?” 2 6. Do authority figures treat this character exceptionally harshly or kindly? 1 *Are they being treated without reason? 1 *Is it convenient for the plot? 2 7. Does your character succeed at virtually everything she/he tries? 5 *Do her/his initial plans, strategies, ideas, etc. always work? 3 8. Has the character never lost in any kind of fight or competition? 4 *In improbable situations? 1 *Due to improbable good fortune? 1 *Against his/her rival(s)? 1 *Due to an acquired weapon/power? 1 *While always fighting alone/turning down assistance? 1 9. Is the character involved in suddenly appearing and disappearing situations unrelated to the plot-line with no valid explanation? 3 10. Does your character save the day far more often than any of the other main characters? 1 *Even when there's no good reason why another character wouldn't have been just as capable? 3 11. Does your character die over-heroically? (Such as taking unnecessary risks.) 5 *Does everyone mourn the death of your character, even those who hate them? 2 *Is she/he revived by the end of the story? 4 *In such a way that he/she was the only death? 1 12. Do the antagonists ever try to take advantage of the character's weaknesses? -2 *Successfully? -3 13.Does the character receive help from higher beings? 4 *Does she/he eventually become a higher being? 5 *Does the higher beings only go to them for help? 2 14.Does the character “just know things,” without explanation? 4 15. Do greater beings go to him/her for help? 4 *Do the greater beings only go to them for help? 2 16.Is your character ever spared by an otherwise-ruthless villain? 4 *Despite the fact that he/she has already done massive harm to the villain or the villain's forces? 3 *Because the villain is attracted to your character? 3 17.Do all the main characters end up at least grudgingly impressed by your character's skills and/or virtues? (Does not count if they are easily impressed due to their own inexperience.) 4 *Does your character modestly dismiss or deflect well-earned compliments regarding these? 2 *Are the only ones who hate the character antagonists, or else envious and spiteful? 2 TBC Category:Blog posts